Me, You, He and She
by Niha Afifah
Summary: Sena dan Suzuna bingung dengan perasaan mereka, apa yang akan terjadi... fanfic pertama nih...


Akhirnya aku buat fanfic juga,

Tentang Sena dan Suzuna, ini fanfic pertamaku nih, jadi, mohon bantuannya ya,

Happy Reading, semoga suka…~~~

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Aku pinjam**

**Me, You, He and She…**

**Chapter 1**

**~Niha Afifah~**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Deimon, seperti biasanya, Suzuna berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan in line skatenya, di perempatan jalan tiba-tiba ada yang menabranya 'Bruk', ternyata yang menabrak Suzuna tidak lain adalah Sena

"Aduh…kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku!" ucap Suzuna mengeluh

"Eh ma…maaf Suzuna, a..aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak melihatmu tadi" kata Sena terbata-bata

"Iya tidak apa-apa, ayo kita berangkat bersama-sama!" ajak Suzuna ceria seperti biasa, ia mulai berjalan dengan in-line skatenya dan Sena mengikutinya "Pagi yang cerah ya Sena…" ucap Suzuna

"I…iya" jawab Sena singkat

Waktu tiba di depan sekolahnya Suzuna…

"Emm, Suzuna, nanti waktu latihan kamu datang kan?" tanya Sena

"Pasti datanglah, setiap hari aku juga dating kan, memang ada apa?" Suzuna balik nanya

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe" Sena tertawa kecil

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ya, dah…" ucap Suzuna masuk ke sekolahnya, meninggalkan Sena di depan gerbang sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sena pun jalan sendirian menuju sekolah Deimon, di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Riku "Hai Sena"

"Hai juga Riku, apa kabar?" tanya Sena

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik juga"

"Oh iya, tadi itu cheerleader Deimon kan?" tanya Riku

"Iya" jawab Sena singkat, beberapa saat kemudian "Sudah dulu ya Riku, aku masuk dulu"

"Iya Sena, sampai jumpa, sampaikan salamku untuk kak Mamori ya…"

"Baiklah…"

Waktu pelajaran, Sena terus memikirkan Suzuna, ia mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sena menyelamatkan Suzuna yang jatuh ke jurang, lalu mereka bertemu lagi di Amerika saat Sena tersesat "Apa ini sudah takdir ya…" gumamnya

Saat latihan…

"Mana ya Suzuna?" pikir Sena dalam hati

"Dor…dor…!" terdengar suara bazooka Hiruma yang meledak-ledak "Ya-Ha…! Ayo cepat lari cebol sialan!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan bazookanya ke kaki Sena, Sena lalu berlari tapi kurang semangat karena saat itu tidak ada Suzuna, tapi ia tetap berlari kencang seperti biasanya

"Yaa…maaf aku telat!" ucap Suzuna yang baru datang

"Suzuna" ucap Sena

"Kau telat cheerleader sialan!"

"Maaf You-nii…" Suzuna langsung mengambil posisi "Yey yey…ayo terbang Devil Bats!" teriak Suzuna menyemangati

Setelah selesai latihan, semua anggota Devil Bats kelelahan dan nafas mereka terengah-engah, Mamori dan Suzuna membaikan handuk dan minuman untuk mereka

"Oh iya kak Mamori, tadi dapat salam dari Riku" kata Sena

"Dari Riku, kalau ketemu salam balik ya Sena…" jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum manis, Hiruma langsung melirik *Plak, Author di geplak Hiruma pake senapannya*

Author : "Aduh, sakit tau!"

Hituma : "Salah sendri, siapa suruh buat cerita ngawur"

[Skip]

Kita tinggalkan Author dan Hiruma yang sedang berantem…

"Wah…Riku ya, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya" ucap Suzuna, Sena langsung terdiam *jangan khawatir Sena, masih ada Author, hihi, dihajar fansnya Sena*

"Emm, tadi dari mana saja Suzuna, kok datang telat?" tanya Mamori

"Aku tadi ada urusan di sekolah Mamo-nee" jawab Suzuna dengan senyum manis juga *Sena juga melirik

Lalu anggota DDB yang lain pulang karena latihan sudah selesai "Suzuna, bantu aku membereskan semua ya!" minta Mamori

"Siap Mamonee…" jawab Suzuna semangat

Tadinya Sena ingin pulang, tapi Suzuna belum pulang, lalu ia memutuskan untuk ikut membereskan peralatan latihan "Eh Sena, kamu belum pulang?" tanya Suzuna

"Emm, belum" jawabnya singkat

Melihat Sena masih di markas DDB bersama Mamori, Monta pun tidak jadi pulang "Aku juga ikut max!"

Setelah mereka berempat selesai membereskan peralatan latihan, mereka pun pulang

"Aku duluan ya…" pamit Mamori

"Dah Mamo-nee" teriak Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sekarang tinggal Sena, Monta dan Suzuna, lalu mereka bertiga pulang bersama-sama

Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Taki, Suzuna bersama dengan kakaknya yang idiot dan ibu mereka makan malam bersama

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini di sekolah Suzuna?" Tanya ibu Suzuna

"Menyenangkan bu, seperti biasanya" jawab Suzuna

"Kalau Ryu?"

"Ahaha, aku juga menyenangkan bu" jawab Taki cengengesan

Setelah makan malam, Suzuna masuk ke kamarnya lalu berbaring di kasurnya, tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik lagu A Day Dreaming…dari BACK-ON, "Tatoeba sobani iru kimiga nani kade kuzure sou ni nattara"…pertanda ada sms yang masuk, dan Suzuna langsung membacanya

**From : Sena**

**Malam Suzuna, maaf mengganggu, sedang apa?**

**From : Suzuna**

**Malam juga Sena, aku baru saja selesai makan malam, mau tidur**

**From : Sena**

**Oh begitu ya, ya sudah, selamat tidur…**

"Ah Sena, selalu saja sms basa-basi" ucap Suzuna

**Sena POV**

"Seharusnya, tadi aku bilang langsung ke Suzuna, tapi…aku tidak berani, aku takut mengatakannya, apalagi mendengar jawabannya, tapi…aku juga ingin tau perasaannya…hah, biarlah seperti ini dulu"

Keesokan harinya, di kelasku kedatangan murid baru, dia perempuan yang cantik dan anggun, ia pindahan dari Tokyo, kebetulan ia duduk di samping tempat dudukku

"Hei, boleh berkenalan, aku Nishizawa Maehara?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Iya, namaku Kobayakawa Sena" aku pun menjabat tangan Maehara, dia gadis yang cantik seperti kak Mamori dan juga manis seperti Suzuna, rambutnya yang panjang menghiasi senyumnya, entah mengapa aku merasa Maehara begitu sempurna, tapi aku baru mengenalnya

"Hah, Kobayakawa Sena, kamu Eyeshield21 itukan?"

"He heh, iya" jawabku malu-malu

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Eyeshield21 secepat ini, kamu hebat Sena, aku sangat menggemarimu"

*Sena langsung blushing*

Sena : "Loh, memang waktu itu, pipiku merah ya?"

Author : Aku juga nggak yakin, kayaknya gitu sih,"

[Skip]

"Bolehkan, nanti aku melihatmu latihan?"  
>"Tentu saja boleh" jawabku ramah<p>

End Sena POV

Waktu istirahat, Sena pergi ke markas DDB, dan Maehara pun ikut

"Selamat siang semua…" ucap Sena yang baru membuka pintu

"Sena, itu siapa?" tanya Mamori

"Ini Maehara, dia anak baru di kelasku, katanya dia sangat suka sekali dengan Devil Bats" jawab Sena

"Salam kenal semuanya, aku Nishizawa Maehara"

"Yaa…hai semuanya…!" ucap Suzuna yang baru datang "Loh, ini siapa?"

"Aku Maehara, aku anak baru di sekolah ini, dan aku mau tau lebih tentang Devil Bats, terutama Eyeshield21"

"Apa, Eyeshield21?" batin Suzuna "Tunggu dulu, kamu bukan mata-mata kan," kata Suzuna tiba-tiba

"Suzuna, maksud kamu apa?" tanya Suzuna

"Bisa saja kan, dia mata-mata suruhan dari lawan kita nanti, dia mungkin mau mengetahui taktik kita"  
>"Hei Suzuna, jangan asal bicara, Maehara itu bukan mata-mata, bukannya kamu kan, yang dulu memata-matai kami" kata Monta<p>

"Jangan bicarakan masa laluku Mon-Mon, itu karena aku sedang mencari kakakku yang idiot tau!" bentak Suzuna

"Sudah-sudah, tidak usah bertengkar, Suzuna jangan berpikiran buruk pada Maehara" kata Sena

Suzuna langsung terdiam

"Maaf Suzuna, aku cuma ingin tau Devil Bats bukan karena ingin memata-matai, tapi karena aku sangat suka dengan Devil Bats" kata Maehara

"Aku minta maaf, sudah menuduhmu" ucap Suzuna sambil memalingkan muka

Waktu latihan, Maehara terus melihat Suzuna yang sedang memberi semangat kepada anggota Devil Bats yang sedang berlatih

"Ya-Ha..! Manager sialan, Cheerleader sialan, cepat ambilkan minuman dan handuk buat mereka!" kalian tau kan siapa yang tadi berbicara, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma

"Hiruma, jangan panggil aku manager sialan, namaku Mamori"

"Baiklah, M.A.-M.O.-R.I, kekeke" Hiruma mengejek

Lalu Mamori dan Suzuna menyiapkan apa yang diperintahkan Hiruma

"Biar aku bantu ya" ucap Maehara, ia mengambil satu handuk dan sebotol minuman dan memberikannya pada Sena "ini Sena, minumanmu"

"Terimakasih ya Maehara"

Suzuna yang melihatnya langsung kesal "Emm, kupikir Jumonji keren juga" gumamnya dalam hati

Kemudian Suzuna menuju dimana tiga bersaudara beristirahat

*Sudah kami bilang kan, kami ukan saudara!"*

"Jumonji, ini aku bawakan minuman" Suzuna memanas-manasi Sena dengan niat membuatnya cemburu

"Terima kasih Suzuna" Jumonji langsung blushing

"Ya Ampun, apa yang aku lakukan, memangnya Sena akan cemburu, aku saja tidak tau dia menyukaiku atau tidak, bisa-bisa Jumonji yang akan salah paham, aduh, bodoh!" gerutu Suzuna dalam hati

Tiba-tiba Suzuna pergi dengan lemas

"Dia itu kenapa ya, tiba-tiba dating, tiba-tiba pergi" ucap Kuroki

Malam harinya, sebelum tidur Suzuna masih melihati handphonenya yang tidak berdering

"Tumben, Sena tidak sms seperti biasanya," ucap Suzuna, "Ini aneh," ia mulai berpikir yang aneh tentang Sena

Pada saat latihan hari ini, Suzuna datang terlambat lagi, dan waktu sampai di di sekolah Deimon, ia melihat Maehara mengenakan pakaian cheers dan Maehara menjadi cheerleader Devil Bats

"Apa, aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menggantikan posisiku menjadi cheerleader di Devil Bats" ucap Suzuna seraya berjalan menuju Maehara yang sedang menyemangati tim DDB yang sedang berlatih

"Ayo semuanya, semangat, !" teriak Maehara, Tiga bersaudara langsung melihat Maehara

*"Kami bukan saudara!" bentak Jumonji, Togano dan Kuroki pada Author*

"Hah, aku kira tadi Suzuna" kata Togano

"Bukan, dia itu anak baru di kelas kita tadi kan," kata Kuroki

"Wah, dia terlihat cantik dan seksi memakai kostum cheers itu" ucap Togano

"Kalian berdua lihat apa, ayo cepat lari! Sebelum Hiruma menembaki kita" suruh Jumonji

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan kostum itu?" tanya Suzuna sinis

"Tentu saja menjadi cheerleader untuk Deimon" jawab Maehara santai

"Kamu tidak lihat, sudah ada cheeleader di depanmu!"

"Aku tau, apa salahnya kalau aku ikut,"

"Sudahlah Suzuna, biarlah Maehara ikut, kamu juga kan yang akan jadi leadernya" sahut Monta

"Diam kau Mon-Mon!"

Suzuna jadi tidak bersemngat lagi untuk memberi semngat kepada anggota Devil Btas yang sedang latihan "Besok aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut posisiku menjadi leader pemandu sorak, tidak akan ku biarkan!" di sepanjang latihan ia hanya menonton sampai akhir

Setelah latihan selesai, mereka semua pun pulang, seperti biasa, Suzuna dan Mamori harus membereskan peralatan latihan. Kemudian Suzuna pun pulang sendirian

"Tumben Sena tidak mengajakku pulang bareng, biasanya menungguku di gerbang, aku jadi bingung dengannya" keanehan ke dua yang dirasakan oelh Suzuna…

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sena bersama Maehara jalan bersama, lalu mereka berdua mampir di kedai sushi, Suzuna pun hanya berjalan melewati mereka berdua, lalu Maehara memanggil Suzuna

"Suzuna!, kesini!"

"Sial! Kenapa dia harus melihatku," gumam Suzuna

"Aku sudah telat" jawab Suzuna murung, ia langsung badmood

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka berdua, apa aku menyukai Sena…? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau…" Suzuna melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun deras sekali, seketika tubuh Suzuna basah dan ia pun kedinginan. Dilihatnya dua orang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan menggunakan payung, dua orang itu tidak lain adalah Sena dan Maehara

"Kenapa aku harus melihat mereka berdua lagi, apalagi sekarang mereka satu payung berdua" gerutu Suzuna dalam hati

Lalu Sena dan Maehara menghampiri Suzuna "Ayo Suzuna, kita pulang bersama!" ajak Maehara

"Tidak usah, payungnya kan sempit sudah cukup untuk kalian berdua, lagipula aku sudah basah"

"Tapi kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kehujanan" ucap Sena

"Oh iya, aku sudah telat, aku duluan ya…" Suzuna langsung pergi

"Kenapa Suzuna tidak mau satu payung sama kita ya," ucap Maehara

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku takut kalau dia sakit nanti" kata Sena khawatir

_**To be Continued…**_

Tanganku capek ngetik, hampir lebih dari 2 minggu lebih nih,

Akhirnya selesai juga…senangnya

Tinggal chpater 2 nih

Riku : "Kenapa aku jadi tokoh numpang lewat?"

Author : "Udah nggak usah protes, ikuti aja perintahku, kamu tinggal meranin aja, haha"

Riku : "Hah… terserah kau sajalah"

Sena : "Tunggu sebentar, di sini aku suka sama siapa?"

Author : "Kamu juga diem aja, nggak usah banyak nanya, ntar juga kamu tau sendiri…" *Gubrak!

Aduh, maaf ya…

GJ banget! Ceritanya ngawur, kesana-sini,,,,

ya udahlah skip, semoga semua suka aja deh, , ,

jangan lupa reviewnya ya …..

Terimakasih…


End file.
